Ai no Uta
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. SONGFIC. Ran, Sonoko, Conan y Kogo van a un lugar especial donde las chicas pediran un deseo. ¿Cuál es el deseo de Ran? Canción: Ai no Uta de Koda Kumi.


Comienzo ahora en esta maraton con los songfics y cortos (Tambien mini historias de DC)

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Ai no Uta**

_**moshi kimi ni hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to shitara (Si quisieras pedir un deseo, se haria realidad)  
ima kimi wa nani wo negau no sotto kikasete (¿Qué desearías?)  
moshi kimi ga kono koi wo eien to yobenakute mo (No puedes decir que este amor es eterno)  
ima dake wa uso wo tsuite awai kotoba de shinjisasete mite (Incluso ahora me estas mintiendo usando débiles palabras para que pueda creerte)**_

Se podía ver en una carretera rural un auto pequeño de color rojo que andaba normal, es decir, ni rápido ni lento. Adentro estaba una joven de cabello moreno y ojos azules, estaba leyendo un libro hasta que su amiga de cabello castaño la llamo.

-¿Estas emocionada Ran?

-Pues… -Solo atino con sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me hicieron arrendar un auto e ir a ese dichoso lugar? – Alego el conductor, hombre de bigote y lucia molesto.

-Vamos papá, no seas así – Pidió su hija Ran.

-Solo está molesto porque se pierde el concierto de Yoko Okino, ¿No tío? – Hablo Sonoko de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Por qué no es sorprendente? – Se oyó una cuarta voz en el asiento del copiloto, era un niño de ojos azules y protegidos por unas gafas.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices mocoso!

-_Como si fuera mentira-_Pensó

-Vamos Conan-kun, te divertirás.

-Además tío, estamos en la estación de los deseos – Hablo la castaña del cintillo – Si en estos pides un deseo cuando una estrella fugaz pase por la cascada, se hará realidad.

-Eso son puras tonterías – Dijeron ambos sexos masculinos a la vez.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero igual lo haremos, ¿Verdad Ran? – Sonriéndole.

-Sí, espero con ansías

-Aquí entre nos… De seguro piensas pedir que Kudo se te declare, ¿No?

-¡No digas tonterías Sonoko! – Roja, pero ni hablar de Conan, estaba tan rojo que echaba humo por las orejas, imaginándose caminando por el altar con la chica de blanco.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, bajaron y dos personas del lugar los ayudaron con el equipaje. Al llegar a recepción, fueron recibidos por el gerente y una ves instalados en sus cuartos, decidieron descansar un poco y luego reunirse en la piscina.

_**ai no uta hibikiwatareba (Si una canción de amor resuena,)  
aiiro no yozora ni hikari ga sasu yo (La luz fluirá en el cielo de noche con el calor del amor)  
hitotsu zutsu hikari wo tsunaide (Cada luz será conectada)  
tooku no kimi no moto e to todoke you (Y estará donde tú estés)**_

Conan y Kogoro estaban en la piscina cuando las chicas aparecieron. Sonoko, como siempre, usaba un bikini seductor, esta vez era de color negro con dibujos a líneas de mariposas, en cambio Ran usaba uno con escote en U y la parte de abajo parecía lencería. Conan se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que tapar su nariz porque le había dado una hemorragia nasal.

-Estoy emocionada por cumplir nuestros deseos Ran.

-Vamos Sonoko, cálmate un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pedirás?

-Eso solo son tonterías – Hablo Kogoro, lucía de mala leche.

-Es un secreto – Sonríe. Conan notó que esa sonrisa escondía la nostalgia.

-_¿Ran? – _Pensó.

_**moshi watashi hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to shitara (Si solo yo pudiera hacer realidad un deseo)  
yume no naka de mo ii kara to aitai to negau (Desearía verte en mis sueños)  
moshi watashi kono koi ga owari mukaeta toshite ne (Si este amor hubiera tenido un final y se hubiera roto como el frágil cristal, yo los recogería)  
karasu no you kudakete mou modorenaku naru dakedo aishiteru (Entonces, ¿Me amarías?)**_

Estaba anocheciendo. Ran salía de la posada con un kimono azul y Conan la acompañaba. Caminaban por el bosque y el aire era fresco y relajante, al acercarse al lago, pudieron ver como las luciérnagas bailaban un hermoso compás.

-Es hermoso, ¿No Conan-kun?

-¡Hai, Ran-neechan! – Fingiendo sonrisa de niño. Se sentaron frente al lago, viendo toda la hermosura de la naturaleza.

-Conan-kun… -Su rostro reflejaba nostalgia mientras veía como las luciérnagas hacían su danza – ¿Tú crees que en verdad en este lugar los deseos se harán realidad?

-¿Por qué dices eso Ran-neechan?

-Porque lo que yo más deseo en este mundo… Es ver de nuevo a Shinichi.

-_Ran – _Pensó el detective para luego decir – ¡Yo estoy seguro de que Shinichi-niichan va a regresar y…! – Mira hacia otro lado – Y nunca más se ira de tu lado – Murmuro.

-Conan-kun – Susurro y una leve sonrisa dibujo sus labios al ver de nuevo a su amigo en el niño – Arigato – Sentía algo de pena por él, solo es un niño, no podía entender de estas cosas y deseaba que él no pasara lo mismo que ella o que se comporte como Shinichi.

-Además, él también tiene un deseo Ran-neechan.

-¿Eh? – Sorprendida, ¿Shinichi Kudo tenía un deseo? – ¿Cuál es Conan-kun?

-¡Según me explico él, te lo explicara cuando regrese! – Se levanta – Voy por una cámara – Y se va corriendo.

-¡Conan-kun! ¡Espera, Conan-kun! – Pero ya se había ido – Este niño… -Volvió a ver a las luciérnagas y la luna reflejada en el lago. Pensaba que en aquel lugar, no había una persona que pase lo mismo que ella, estaba cansada de que todos les dijeran que era muy fuerte para poder soportar el no poder estar al lado de la persona que ama – Ojala fuera tan fuerte como dicen – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sin darse cuenta que había pasado una estrella fugaz, pidió en su mente nuevamente su deseo.

-Claro que no lo eres, solo eres una asustadiza que hay que cuidar a cada rato.

_**aimai na kankei demo ii (Incluso una relación vaga estaría bien)  
itsumo to kawarazu yasashiku shite ite (Siempre eres amable conmigo, pero)  
hontou no koto wa iwanai ne (Nunca me dices la verdad)  
aenaku naru nante mou tomerarenai (Incluso si no encuentro la manera de parar esto)**_

Ran Mouri alzo su cabeza sorprendida al oír aquella voz, aquella voz que era lo único que la mantenía de una forma "cerca" a esa persona deseada, lo único que ella tenía en vivo de él… Tenía miedo de voltear y ver que sólo era su imaginación, que su deseo de verlo ya la estaba alucinando, pero tenía que saber… Saber si en verdad era él o su imaginación y eso en un cierto modo la asustaba tanto que se abrazo a sí misma.

-¿Shinichi…?

-¿Quién sino tonta? ¿Qué te ocurre que andas tan despistada?

Ran volteo de inmediato al oír respuesta y sus ojos se sorprenden al cruzarse con unos azules como los suyos. Sentía como su corazón se apretujaba y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, sus labios se entrecortaron y sentía su garganta seca, incapaz de hablar. Todo eso y mucho más con solo verlo finalmente cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

-Shinichi… -Repitió mientras sus ojos perdían la batalla y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas saladas.

-Mira que eres llorona – Dijo burlón mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella – ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-¡¿Qué te importa? – Viendo hacía otro lado y limpiándose las lágrimas, pero se sorprende al sentir la cálida mano del detective rozando su mentón para que volvieran a cruzar sus miradas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero cumplir mi deseo – Fue su respuesta.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Resolví un caso por aquí cerca. Iba a irme cuando recibí una llamaba del chico de las gafas de que estaban aquí y decidí venir a verte.

-¿Conan-kun? – Sorprendida. Y mucho más cuando lo ve acercase poco a poco más – ¿S-Shinichi?

_**ashita mata itsumo no you ni (El mañana siempre viene otra vez)  
modoreru ki ga shita sora wo miageteta (Y alzaré la vista a cielo)  
sayonara wa iwanai de ite (No digas "Adiós", porque)  
konya wo yume no naka e ochite yuku (Esta noche caeré en un sueño)**_

-Shh. Ya te lo dije, vine a cumplir mi deseo.

-¿Y cuál es? – Sonrojándose cada vez más por la cercanía.

-Besar a la persona más importante para mí – Está a solo un milímetro de probar aquellos labios que deseaba tanto que su alma se atormentaba – ¿Me dejas? – Susurro apenas por las ganas.

-Shinichi – Susurro de la misma forma mientras tenía sus ojos entre abiertos y sentía una gran descarga invadiendo todo su cuerpo, gritándole que lo besara de una vez y también porque sentía con claridad como la respiración del chico chocaba en ella-Hai…

_**Kenya wo yume no naka e ochite yuku (Esta noche caeré en un sueño)**_

El detective sonríe con ironía y roza sus labios, pero ese roce fue suficiente para sentir millones de descargas en todo su ser que quiso continuar besándola, y eso hizo, volvió a probarlos y esta ves en un beso dulce y apasionado. Ninguno quería dejar de probar aquella hermosa sensación que solo el otro y nadie más podía darles. Shinichi pesco la cintura de la chica y la trajo más hacia él y Ran rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del detective y le dio paso a la lengua del chico para que bailara con la suya en una danza.  
El oxigeno logro vencerlos y se separaron solo unos milímetros por lo que sentían y oían con claridad la respiración agitada del otro. Apenas el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI se recuperó, volvió a probar los labios de la karateka.

-Te amo Ran – Le susurro sensualmente en el oído para luego morderlo (N/A: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Yo igual quiero!)

-Yo también te amo Shinichi – Dijo como podía porque el chico la llenaba de tanta pasión que le complicaba hablar.

_**ai no uta hibikiwatareba (Si una canción de amor resuena,)  
aiiro no yozora ni hikari ga sasu yo (La luz fluirá en el cielo de noche con el color del amor)  
hitotsu zutsu hikari wo tsunaide (Cada luz será conectada)  
tooku no kimi no moto e to todoke you (Y estará donde tú estés)**_

-¡Mas te vale que anoche no le hayas hecho algo a mi hija o te mato!

-Tranquilo Mouri-san – Nervioso ante la furia de un padre celoso.

-Me alegra que estés con nosotros una semana – Dijo su ahora novia mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo.

-Yo también – Los cuatro estaban en el coche de vuelta a casa.

-Vaya parejita, tanto calor hará que baje las ventanas – Ahora era Sonoko quien estaba de copiloto, pero estaba muy divertida.

-¡Sonoko! – Le alego su amiga sonrojada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el mocoso?

-Tranquilo papá, está pasando unos días con sus padres, ¿No Shinichi? – Sonríe.

-Hai.

_Al final le tuve que decir la verdad, aunque es un fastidio ser yo solo una semana. Bueno… _-Viendo a Ran – _Me asegurare de pasar una BUENA semana._

_**ashita mata itsumo no you ni (El mañana siempre viene otra vez) **_

_**modoreru ki gas hita sora wo miageteta (Y alzaré la vista al cielo) **_

_**sayonara wa iwanai de ite (No dias "Adiós", porque) **_

_**konya wo yume no naka e ochite yuku (Esta noche caeré en un sueño)**_

**Fin.**


End file.
